Twinkle Jewels Pretty Cure
This series is on hiatus! Nora will update it again when new ideas pop up and/or her interest in it sparks back. Twinkle Jewels Pretty Cure (トゥインクルジュエルズプリキュア Touinkuru Jueruzu Purikyua) is the second generation of the Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. The themes are gemstones and nature. Plot Twinkle Jewels Pretty Cure Episodes Legend has it that Earth was once protected by the Pretty Cure. Specifically, one tells about 7 girls, dubbed as the Shining Jewels Pretty Cure who purified a once evil ruler and kept her from destroying Earth. No one believes in it anymore, that is until a new threat lurks in present-day Mitsukesa. One of the girls, Friendly Face-Off, appears one day during a scene of terror, and the hopes of the citizens are lifted. But this isn't the same person from back then. And just where are the Pretty Cure? The present-day Friendly Face-Off is the one searching for the Cures, and, in her civilian form Monet, she meets Cheska. It's soon when Cure Beryl is bound to be born, and the adventure continues. Protecting people from evil and finding the others, it's going to be a big mess for Monet and Cheska! Characters Pretty Cure Hiroyoshi Monet (広吉モネ Hiroyoshi Mone)/'Friendly Face-Off' (フレンドリーフェイス・オフ Furendorī Feisu Ofu) The leader of the Twinkle Jewels Pretty Cure team. Monet is a 13 year old girl that wonders about everything, and tries to find answers to many questions. As a result, she learns a lot and is overall rather intelligent. She cares about both people and animals, and has a pet dog and cat who she takes care of. She does have a deal of anxiety, though, and happens to bite her nails often, even if it's during a battle against the enemy. As Friendly Face-Off, her theme color is violet and, unlike her predecessor, represents stars. Kikubara Cheska (菊原チェスカー Kikubara Chesukā)/'Cure Beryl' (キュアベリル Kyua Beriru) The second member of the Twinkle Jewels. Cheska is a 13 year old girl that is very joyful. She tries to view the optimistic side of things, but in some situations she can't see the good. She is horrible in school and sports, but her best talent is related to art; she has a large collection of sketchbooks which consist of drawings from when she was little to the present. Her goal is to bring everyone to their senses and see the useful part of themselves. As Cure Beryl, her theme color is pink and represents flowers, like her predecessor. Soramiya Merci (空宮メルシー Soramiya Merushī)/'Cure Quartz' (キュアクオーツ Kyua Kuōtsu) The third member of the Twinkle Jewels. Merci is a 14 year old that is a Japan-wide famous idol known as Ai Adore. She loves peaceful music, and enjoys singing softly to herself when bored. She enjoys a quieter environment, but can handle louder ones every so often. Though she doesn't have friends, she always feels like she needs to meet people. She has a repetition of being picked on for her popularity and laid back personality, and tries not to let it get to her. As Cure Quartz, her theme color is white and represents wind, like her predecessor. Dono Elowen (土野エロウェン Dono Erouen)/'Cure Jade' (キュアジェイド Kyua Jeido) The fourth member of the Twinkle Jewels. Elowen is a 13 year old girl who keeps everything bottled up inside of her. She is a bit predictable some of the time, and has low self-esteem, as she doesn't have a set idea of what she might be motivated by. Her intelligence helps her with her many dreams to improve the world, especially with being one who plants in deserted areas, hoping to bring fresh life, though she isn't sure if anyone truly believes in her. As Cure Jade, her theme color is green and represents nature, like her predecessor. Ohita Salima (大火田サリマ Ohita Sarima)/'Cure Carnelian' (キュアカーネリアン Kyua Kānerian) The fifth member of the Twinkle Jewels. Salima is a 15 year old girl who always seems to be angry or upset. She appears to some as a bit of a bully, and has a very short temper. However, the reason she is always upset is because she wants people to listen to her and accept her the way she is. She has seen this much elsewhere, and wants to spread acceptance around the world. She usually likes to be active; for some reason it seems to calm her and make her happy. As Cure Carnelian, her theme color is orange and represents light, like her predecessor. Takaizumi Esty (高泉エスティ Takaizumi Esuti)/'Cure Lapis' (キュアラピス Kyua Rapisu) The sixth member of the Twinkle Jewels. Esty is a 15 year old softspoken, loving girl who has a mix of characteristics. A bit shy and cold, she does everything in a neat and orderly manner. Nobody knows what to expect of her; she is rumored to have a vast amount of secrets that she never spills. She will stand up for anyone, even if it is someone threatening to hurt her or others, making some believe she is struggling between normal students and bullies. As Cure Lapis, her theme color is blue and represents the sea, like her predecessor. Kimaru Sephora (黄丸セフォラ Kimaru Sefora)/'Cure Topaz' (キュアトパーズ Kyua Topāzu) The seventh member of the Twinkle Jewels. Sephora is a 13 year old cute, bubbly girl who has a passion for girly things, mostly in the make-up department. Though she appears this way, inside she can be very rude and blunt, secretly wishing that someone would change an action or quirk of themselves. She enjoys things going her way, but will listen to others for possible suggestions. She gets embarrassed very easily, and blushes hard whenever she is. As Cure Topaz, her theme color is yellow and represents metals, like her predecessor. Miyashita Tempest (宮下テンペスト Miyashita Tenpesuto)/'Cure Agate' (キュアアゲート Kyua Agēto) The final member of the Twinkle Jewels. Tempest is a 13 year old intelligent girl, often called a "robot". She is constantly begged to tutor, and though her past causes her to decline, she gets herself back on track very quickly. She can be pessimistic more often than not, and often breaks down into tears. She tries to control herself, and promises she will change all of that one day. She originally was the main villain, Dark Face-Off, but was soon reformed. As Cure Agate, her theme color is brown and represents the earth. Non-Twinkle Cures Hidama Mackenzie (火玉マッケンジー Hidama Makkenjī)/'Cure Ruby' (キュアルビー Kyua Rubī) One of the two Cures not from the Twinkle Jewels. Mackenzie is a 17 year old who has a creative mind. She loves doing art and acting, though she also has incredibly high grades in each subject at school. Even with such a broad mind, she can become bored in a snap, and doesn't know what to do in this state. Whenever she isn't busy, which is most of the time, she enjoys sitting back and playing video games, especially party and shooter games. As Cure Ruby, her theme color is red and represents fire, like a previous Cure not from the Shining Jewels. Shinto Kaitlan (新戸ケイトラン Shinto Keitoran)/'Cure Zircon' (キュアジルコン Kyua Jirukon) One of the two Cures not from the Twinkle Jewels. Kaitlan is 12 year old girl who has a vast range of activities. From drawing to theater to computer video editing, she always keeps herself busy, and sometimes a bit too busy. She feels stressed about her editing projects, and on top of that, sometimes even feels lonely or neglected. However, she tries to think positive and have high self-esteem, and does not believe in giving anything up. As Cure Zircon, her theme color is teal and represents creation. She is not related in any way to a previous Cure. Dulldown Dark Face-Off (ダークフェイス・オフ Dāku Feisu Ofu) The true main villain of the series. Dark Face-Off is the evil counterpart of Friendly Face-Off. She is the complete opposite of Monet; she is careless about anyone except herself and the others of Dulldown. Most of the time she has a blank expression, but she always has an emotion shown by her tone. Her goal, and the main goal of Dulldown, is to rid of all colors, except for types of browns, blacks, and grays. On occasion she toggles a human form named Miyashita Tempest (宮下テンペスト Miyashita Tenpesuto). Monochrome (モノクローム Monokurōmu) The primary main villain of the series, and the original commander of the other villains. Jasper (ジャスパー Jasupā) The first of the three commanders. His powers are based around earth. Onyx (オニキス Onikusu) The second of the three commanders. Onyx is very intelligent, and often is the one who sets the plans for attacking. He has gained a reputation of being trustworthy to Dulldown, and has often been the one given leadership of the trio. He has somewhat of a cold heart, but being around a certain girl, who he prefers not to tell about, seems to be thawing it slowly. His powers are based around illusions. Iolite (アイオライト Aioraito) The third of the three commanders. Iolite is the sweetest of the trio, which goes well with her cute and little appearance, though she has a rough and tumble mindset, and will stop at nothing to win. She loves everyone, but wants to help her "best friends" because she knows she should. She tries to act like a regular civilian, having dancing and singing as hobbies of hers. Her powers are based around the cold. Nibuina (ニブイナ Nibuina) The monsters of the series. Items Future Lighter (フューチャーライター Fyūchā Raitā) Monet's transformation item. It appears as a pen-like device, which instead is powered by light. When she calls the phrase, the light exits the device and envelops her, allowing her to transform. To transform, she must yell the phrase "Pure Style! Puzzle Up!" Kira Twinkle Jewel (キラトゥインクルジュエル Kira Touinkuru Jueru) The Cures' transformation items. Each comes in the Cures' gemstones (beryl for Cheska, quartz for Merci, jade for Elowen, carnelian for Salima, lapis lazuli for Esty, topaz for Sephora, and agate for Tempest). One can transform by holding the jewel up and shouting "Pretty Cure! Power Surge!" Locations Mitsukesa (見つ今朝 Mitsukesa) The hometown of the Cures and predecessors and where the series takes place. The name translates to "found this morning". Dulldown (ダルダウン Darudaun) The location of the villains, which is in an abandoned building fixed into a black one. Merchandise Movies Trivia *This is the first series where the lead character isn't a Cure, but has Cure-like powers, and also doesn't have pink as a theme color. **It is also the first time the lead "Cure" also serves as the "mascot" of the team. *This is the second series that has Cures who are not from or allied to the main team in a major way. Gallery See Also *''Shining Jewels Pretty Cure'', the first generation of the Cures. References Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:New Generation of Fan Cures Category:Twinkle Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries